


My Blessing

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mary sees all, No Dialogue, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04, Some Spoilers, The Final Problem, gross overuse of italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: Mary only wants what's best for her boys and she will see that they will be happy, even if she has to give them a swift kick in the arse from the grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontFightTheGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFightTheGay/gifts).



> I saw the series finale again in theaters last night with a couple friends and one of them requested I write this with the following loose prompt:
> 
> "DUDE I THOUGHT JOHN WAS GONNA PAT THE SEAT NEXT TO HIM FOR SHERLOCK AT THE END... MAKE THAT FIC FOR ME"
> 
> As is always with my friends, ask and you shall receive...
> 
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> (For the purposes of making Johnlock as canon as possible with the least amount of bumps in the road as possible... The author has chosen to ignore the entire scene with Molly in this episode. The author has dubbed that scene in her mind as "The Scene that shall not be Named")

Over the six months after Eros, everyone was focused on rebuilding and recovering. John had spent most of his free time over at Baker Street helping Sherlock clean up the flat, meeting with clients, as well as bringing Rosie to visit Sherlock and Ms. Hudson. Rosie enjoyed going over to the flat, all the random items keeping the infant’s attention well managed.

\-----

His daughter had been surprisingly ok since her mother’s death. After the few weeks of crying for Mary, Rosie calmed down and only had tantrums about missing her mum when she was tired. Surprisingly, the person who stepped up to help John when Rosie just wouldn’t calm down was Sherlock.

While the reconstruction of the flat was taking place, Sherlock had taken up John’s offer and stayed at his home. Most times, when John was pacing the nursery at two in the morning with a screaming Rosie in his arms, Sherlock would come swooping in and gently take her from him. Sherlock would have her down within the hour and John would’ve felt lacking as a father if he wasn’t so damn exhausted. He also helped with the little things around the house that had John wondering if the detective was trying to make up for everything that had happened this past year. Neither man spoke about it and after two months, the flat was fixed up enough for Sherlock to move back in to Baker Street.

\-----

It was strange for John to find himself in a near identical situation from years ago. Yes, he now had a human being to look after and he wasn’t living at Baker Street anymore but John was falling into similar habits from the time before Sherlock fell. John would make sure the flat had milk in stock, they would go running off for cases (after finding a nanny for Rosie first, of course), and, possibly the most noticeable, John and Sherlock began dancing around… something... again.

When John first noticed it, he tried avoiding Sherlock. He had just lost his wife and here he was having _thoughts_ about his best friend. He was only able to stay away for three days before Sherlock was knocking (a new development that John wasn’t expecting) on his front door with a case. He didn’t think that Sherlock noticed anything so john tried to go about the months as normally as possible; which was why the first-person John called when he received a DVD labeled “Miss You” the day after Rosie’s birthday was Sherlock. He arrived in less than five minutes and after exchanging pleasantries, John was loading the disk into his T.V. he settled on the loveseat, ready to press play when he saw Sherlock standing stiff as a board beside him. The detective looked down at him and John patted the cushion next to him in invitation. Sherlock looked surprised before taking a seat. John started the video and Mary’s face (quite predictably) filled the screen. John’s chest clenched in a familiar pain as she started to talk to them, his hands forming tight fists on his knees.

John had gotten a bit better at thinking about Mary. The previously sharp and consuming pain had turned into a deep, slow burn of rage and pain. Seeing her now, guilt also joined, clawing away at his chest. He watched, back straight and shoulders tense until Mary’s face blipped off the screen. He startled when he felt long fingers trailing over the back of one of his hands, quickly covering it, and looked over to see Sherlock watching him with concern in his eyes. John opened his mouth to say something (he wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say, if John were to be honest) when Mary’s face filled the screen once more.

_Sorry! P.P.S._ She started with a small grin. _John, and I hope Sherlock is still in the room because he needs to hear this too, whatever happens with him, you have my blessing._ Her grin turned sad. _And don’t you give me that look. I know it wasn’t like it at the end, or even by the time you **finally** proposed,_ she gave the camera a mock glare, _but in the beginning of our relationship, I was just a placeholder for Sherlock. I was okay with that at the time because I saw the man you were and I knew my place in your life would change. But now that I’m gone, I need to tell you something: I love you and you must move on. I’ve seen that demon child work her magic and you are going to need someone there to support you._ She suddenly had a cheeky smile, _I know you aren’t gay but they have a word for that now._ John gaped at the T.V., stunned. Mary shrugged, _Or don’t, it’s up to you two. But whatever you guys decide to do, I love you both and good luck with Rosie._ Mary sounded a bit choked up as she finished talking, the video pausing on her sad smile.

The two of them sat silent on the couch for several minutes. Sherlock’s hand was still covering his own and John looked down at them, thinking about Mary’s words. Sherlock, taking his silent starting for anger, started to move his hand away. John panicked and turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. Sherlock looked at him in shock before smiling slightly, with John giving him a matching smile.

They would have to go slow and it would be difficult, but both of them believed it would be worth the struggles in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
